


Fine.

by thenewnationalanthem (moxielovesshipping)



Series: Be More Chill. Sincerely, Evan Hansen [2]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Angst, Chatting & Messaging, Falling In Love, Friendship, Gay, Gen, Mental Health Issues, References to Depression, Sadness, Unrequited Love, Writing, lying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-15 22:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12330405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moxielovesshipping/pseuds/thenewnationalanthem
Summary: "I'm fine."





	Fine.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



_Dear Jeremy,_

_I hope you're doing fine. I'm just passing time until we meet again._

_It's kind of lonely here, in the pitch black, without a friend._

**_Dear Evan,_ **

****

**_I have Michael, and that's fine, things are fine, but I miss you, and that's...not okay._ **

****

**_It's not okay because it shouldn't be that way, I should be able to see you every day. But this isn't about me, i'm okay, how school? It's gorgeous today. I wish you could see it, you wouldn't believe it, the sun is out today._ **

_Dear Jeremy,_

_About high school? It's easy, there's more rules, but breezy, and I can tell you have it harder than I ever have._

_I just wish you the best, but I digress there's nothing better than a friend, and I wish I could be there for you._

_I bet the sky is gorgeous and how's Michael? Is he doing fine? I bet he still plays video games to pass the time. And Jared's okay, stuck up in hearsay, but so goes the status quo's of high school monopoly._

**_Dear Evan,_ **

****

**_Michael is fine, and yes he still passes the time, but I'd better write this down before I forget another time. I remember why I wrote this message in the first place, it's just a little memory, something old age can't erase._ **

****

**_I figured I'd use this note to tell you, to show you, to finally decide that I love you._ **

****

**_See, it's harder for me to say it to your face than it is to write it down and somehow I finally found the words to say it, I love you. I've been so caught up in this lie that I let it get away from but that's why I love you...you give me safety._ **

****

**_I hope that one day...you don't hate me._ **

_Dear Jeremy,_

_I would never hate you, especially not for loving me, and it's clear you're sincere._

_How's your family? Are they fine? Write me again sometime, and maybe one day I'll have courage just like you._

**_Dear Evan,_ **

****

**_Please forgive me, my last message was too forward._ **

****

**_Are you busy in the winter? Tell your mom I said I miss her, and by the way...mine's doing fine._ **

****

**_Dear Evan,_ **

 

**_I haven't heard from you in awhile...or gotten a letter._ **

****

**_Are you doing better?_ **

_Dear Jeremy,_

_Sorry, I got caught up in a mess this time, and I'n afraid I can't get out but the truth is...I'm fine._

 

**_Dear Evan,_ **

****

**_That's good to hear, I'm glad things are going well...I'm pretty good myself._ **

 

**_I don't think I'll need any more professional help._ **

_Dear Jeremy,_

_That's amazing! And I'll be gone for awhile, I met a girl who smiled and stole my heart. She's gorgeous, and sweet, and I swept her off her feet, you've got to meet her._

_I'm sure she'd love you. How are you by the way?_

**_Dear Evan,_ **

****

**_Thank you so much for being my friend, and I'm glad you've found the light in these dark, dark days._ **

****

**_As for meeting her? I'm sure I will, and then your best friend can meet mine._ **

****

**_Oh, and by the way? I guess I'm...fine._ **

 


End file.
